The Incredibles
The Incredibles is a UK VHS/DVD release by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 14th March 2005. Description Cast * Craig T. Nelson as Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible, the patriarch of the Parr family, possessing super-strength and limited invulnerability. * Holly Hunter as Helen Parr / Elastigirl, Bob's wife, who possesses the ability to stretch her body like rubber. * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr, the Parrs' eldest child, who can become invisible and generate an impact-resistant force shield. * Spencer Fox as Dashiell "Dash" Parr, the Parrs' second child, who possesses super-speed. * Jason Lee as Buddy Pine / Incrediboy / Syndrome, Mr. Incredible's former fan-turned-supervillain who has no superpowers of his own, but uses his scientific prowess to create advanced technology that gives him equivalent abilities. * Eli Fucile and Maeve Andrews as Jack-Jack Parr, the Parrs' infant son. * Samuel L. Jackson as Lucius Best / Frozone, Bob's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from humidity. * Elizabeth Peña as Mirage, Syndrome's seductive right-hand woman. * Brad Bird as Edna Mode, the fashion designer for the Supers. * Teddy Newton as Newsreel Narrator, the narrator of a newsreel that talked about the public opinion of the Supers changing. * Jean Sincere as Mrs. Hoganson, an old lady who Bob Parr pretends to deny an insurance claim to. * Bud Luckey as Rick Dicker, a government agent, who is responsible for helping the Parrs stay mundane and undercover. * Wallace Shawn as Gilbert Huph, Bob’s demeaning boss. * Lou Romano as Bernie Kropp, Dash’s teacher. * Michael Bird as Tony Rydinger, Violet’s love interest. * Dominique Lewis as Bomb Voyage, a French supervillain that uses explosives. * Bret Parker as Kari, a girl who is hired to babysit Jack-Jack. * Kimberly Adair Clark as Honey, Frozone’s wife. * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer, a mole-like supervillain. Bonus Short Boundin’ Trailers and info VHS release # Walt Disney Home Entertainment Video Piracy Warning # Chicken Little He Saw the Signs He Tried to Warn Us In our Darkest Hour To Save us All (Only in Theaters 2005) # Tarzan Special Edition (Own The Special Edition on Disney DVD) # Cinderella Special Edition (For the First Time Ever on Disney DVD Autumn 2005) # Pixar DVD collection trailer from 2005 with clips of "The Incredibles", "A Bug's Life", "Monsters, Inc" and "Finding Nemo". DVD release # Cinderella Special Edition (For the First Time Ever on Disney DVD Autumn 2005) # Tarzan Special Edition (Own The Special Edition on Disney DVD) # Pixar DVD collection trailer from 2005 with clips of "The Incredibles", "A Bug's Life", "Monsters, Inc" and "Finding Nemo". # Pooh's Heffalump Movie (Coming only to theatres 2005) # Chicken Little (Only in Theaters 2005) # Need Magic Disneyland Resort Paris Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:The Incredibles Category:2005 DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:Children's DVDs by Walt Disney Category:Children's DVDs by Buena Vista Category:VHS Videos with Chicken Little teaser trailer Category:VHS Videos with Tarzan: Special Edition trailer Category:VHS Videos with Cinderella: Special Edition trailer Category:VHS Videos with Pixar DVD collection trailer from 2005 Category:2000's VHS Releases‏‎